Key Items
The Key Items are items that are needed for something at some point in the game, mainly to unlock things, sometimes for quests. Antique Charm Main page: Antique Charm This activates when fighting the Mini "Sassy Child" Slime, summoning what seems to be a "Guardian Spirit" to come and assist you in battle. This is how you get your first Job, and all subsequent Jobs after that. Mayor's Introduction Main page: Mayor's Introduction This is given to you by the mayor of Greenhorne after saving the residents faces after they were stolen by the Dark Lord. This lets you get to Greenhorne Castle and all places after that. Calming Fruit Main page: Calming Fruit The Calming Fruit is a fruit that can calm irate Miis. It is collected from Wayward Woods to calm the Noble's son and Nearby Prince, but is never used due to the castle being attacked. Magic Lamp Main page: Magic Lamp When you enter Neksdor, the Great Sage will greet you and ask you if you've seen a lamp lying around. You will respond with "no", disappointing him. He/She will then tell that if you see it you have to come find him/her immediately and not touch it. The Great Sage will then leave. The Prince of a Nearby Land will then find the lamp and rub it (because of the Genie's favor of granting him a wish if he frees him). The Genie will then come out of the lamp laughing as he tells the Prince he was just fibbing and then leaves. The Prince will then give you the lamp and then rudely tell you to leave him alone. You"ll need the lamp to catch the Genie later. Mysterious Jewel Main page: Mysterious Jewel A jewel found on the bright spot inside Underground Maze. This is required to open the door leading to the Genie during your first visit. Neksdor Jewels (A-D) Main page: Neksdor Jewels The Neksdor Jewels are jewels held by four faceless residents of Neksdor Town, which open the way into the Great Pyramid's inner chamber. Fey Jewels (A-C) Main Page: Fey Jewels The Fey Jewels are jewels which open the gate east of the Elven Retreat to continue following the Dark Lord. Puzzling Tablet Main page: Puzzling Tablet The Puzzling Tablet is used to open a door in the eastern side of the Realm of the Fey's Bigg Forest. Opening the door leads to the Roaming Gourmet, who pronounces the Elven Potion as that world's best food. Sky Scraper Gate Jewels Main page: Sky Scraper Jewels The Sky Scraper Jewels are the keys to the inside of the Sky Scraper, which are scattered and must be reunited by completing quests. Golden Tablet Main page: Golden Tablet The Golden Tablet is found in the Sky Scraper. It's used to unlock an optional door that blocks the pathway to a golden treasure chest. Bat Charm Main page: Bat Charm The Bat Charm is found in Manor Macabre after defeating the invading Pop-Up Puppet. The Manor first appears from a quest given by a Vampire, but becomes inaccessible once completed unless a Traveler's quest happens to take place there, being a temporary dungeon. It unlocks the Vampire Job. Elven Charm Main page: Elven Charm The Elven Charm is found in a chest after defeating the Replica Dark Lord in Uncharted Galados. It unlocks the Elf job. Ancient Tablet Main page: Ancient Tablet The Ancient Tablet is a tablet which opens the way into Uncharted Galados to enable the acquisition of the Elf Charm. Category:Miitopia Category:Items